Sora's death Yoite's birth
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: I'm I Sora or am I Yoite? Based on both manga


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: I'm I Sora or am I Yoite? Based on both manga and anime

**Sora's death; Yoite's birth**

"Sora" was the name my mother was going to give me if I had been a girl. I'm not a girl so therefore I am not Sora.

I was born into a middle class family. My mother died in child birth according to my father she didn't even get to hold me-which was a good thing to him.- He also said it was my fault she's gone and he gave me the title "Sora the death god." He eventually remarried and adopted that woman's child, a boy named Tsukasa.

Father had a good paying job that could support his family. Every once in a while he bought little things for Tsukasa and his wife. She would get jewelry and my brother would get spot items like bats and baseballs. I never got anything. I would watched the smiles on their faces, the laughter and after the "thanks you's" then they would hug. I'd watch from the windows with my hands pressed up against the glass.

I did everything I could think of to make that man love me like his child. I did stupid things like fetching the new paper and his slippers while he sat in a rocking chair. But he never did. My step mother refused to look at me let alone act kind. Tsukasa was kind to me but father forbidden that he ever go near me. So when father and mother were away he would let me out of my cage and play with me. Mostly throwing his baseball back and froth.

"Isn't Sora just Sora?" I remember my little brother asking me once.

"Sora is a death god that killed its mother!"

Sora wasn't allowed to eat much that was for the family.

Sora was locked up in the basement with bared windows.

Sora was ridiculed by everyone.

Sora was taken out of school.

Sora was the one mark with the cure of death.

Sora isn't a male or female.

Sora didn't go to the bathroom often.

Sora was the one that went missing.

That day Sora died in a cold dark street.

Being Sora was not a good thing.

When my eyes reopened I laid in a hospital bed; white bandages were wrapped around my neck. My hand flew to them feeling the wetness of my blood. When I pulled my hand away my fingers were covered in blood; my wound had reopened.

"Let's make it so you were never here from the beginning. "I heard my father's voice in my head repeating that one sentence. My family wanted me to die so for them I would die. It was simply to make up for my mother's life a life for a life that's fair. My goal in life was to disappear without a trace like they wanted.

When the door my room opened I jumped out of bed and ran to the curtain trying to hide myself. I knew the person that came in already saw me but maybe they would just forget I was there. Like everyone else. "Glad to see that you're awake." He said and I knew he was talking to me since there was no one else in the room. I peeked out from the white drapes.

"What do you plan to do? There is a missing persons report out for you. Do you wish to go home?" The man smiled kindly.

"I have no home to go to." I replied my voice was soft and clearly showed my fear and uneasiness.

"Is that so? Then come with me and join the word of Nabari. You will get your closure there."

Sora existed once but not any longer.

"World of Nabari?" So I did, leader bought me clothes to wear. Then he instructed someone to take care of me. A twenty seven year old blonde male named Yukimi. Yukimi become my father figure though I wouldn't admit it, well, not to him anyway. He sheltered me from the rain, fed me when I was hungry give me a bed to sleep- though I preferred the floor since I was so use to it.

However I still didn't give up on my wish. To make it come true I would do anything even if that meant betray him. He complain a lot yelling "This is why I hate kids!" or "You ungrateful brat" all the time.

But with all my mistakes he forgave me rubbing my the top of my head his fingers gently caressing my head. He even pointed a gun to his friends's head, for me. I couldn't understand why he was so attached to me but then again I felt like I was glued to his side as well.

With Miharu next to me I left the comfortable environment. Together we collected the secret scrolls need for my wish. On the way we built an incredible strong bond I never thought I would have with anyone. Never before could I lean on someone when I was weak or sleep cuddled up in their body. I was very protective of him.

We were cold wet tired and hungry. The rain drenched us absorbing in our clothes. We were prepared to wait all day outside in the rain waiting for the train to come pick us up. But there was a man also waiting for the train who took us home with him. If he didn't take us with him he said he would have a bad conscious. I didn't know what that meant.

"You should take your clothes off."

"It too embarrassing." I replied averting my gaze a blush sat upon my face I could feel the heat.

"Oh, you were a girl? …Sorry."

NO!

'You know it is ok for guys to be modest to especially around strangers.' I wanted to say that to the man but I didn't I didn't move from the spot. I hated when people judged me just by my looks alone.

Though in the end Miharu had forced me into the bathroom to change. I undressed slowly just looking at the upper half of my body. My upper body appeared male; my blacken skin just added to my revolting half dead carcass. But what could I do, I wanted kira even knowing the effects it would have on me.

"I think his has lived his live unsure of whom he really is." Kazuho once told her brother.

Yes, that was once true but not anymore.

"I've decided. I am Yoite."

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now review


End file.
